ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Warrior
=Warrior = The fight takes place in Horlais Peak. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Warrior's Testimony from one of the following: * Ancient Quadav (Level: 62 - 66) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Antican Consul (Level: 75) (Quicksand Caves) * Antican Triarius (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Blood Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Goblin Mercenary (Level: 64 - 69) (Cape Teriggan, Gustav Tunnel, Ifrit's Cauldron, King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo) * Jotunn Gatekeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Dreadnought (Level: 63 - 67) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) =Guides= --Calikat 02:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC)Calikat's Maat Fight Strategy (Great Axe)Calikat 02:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC)-- I bought a Opo-Opo Necklace, a stack of sleeping potions, sole sushi, and a few Hi-potions (Didn't use til after I was out of the arena) and a Icarus Wing. I got into the arena, ran to where Maat was and put myself to sleep with the sleeping potions until I had 300% TP. I then used: Retaliation, War-cry, Aggressor, Berserk, and Mighty Strikes and used Raging Rush for 1,105 Damage. I used my Icarus Wing and used Raging Rush again for a total of 899 Damage. My skillchain did an additional: 269 Damage. Maat Hit me once for: 294 Damage, and I retaliated his hit for: 209 Damage. The whole fight lasted 30 seconds but a total of 6 minutes for sleeping time. **Equipment I used was: Berserker's Axe, Pole Grip, Bomb Core, Sipahi Turban, Opo-Opo Necklace + Chivalrous Chain, Minuet Earring and a Merman's Earring, Haubergeon, Sipahi Dastanas, Sun Rings x2, Amemet Mantle +1, Potent Belt, Sipahi Zerehs, and my Fighter's Calligae.** *Great Axe skill was capped at: Lv.69 Shattering Stars – Warrior 2015 Fresh Start - Empty Auction House Strat! Katamaru - Asura Server - March 29th 2015 As a fresh starting/returning player looking at the other guides and their gear lists, then checking the AH on Asura at the end of March in 2015, it can be frustrating to find a way to gear due to the difficulty in finding a Hauberk etc. Don’t worry, you can still defeat Maat! My gear list was minimal – I borrowed an Opo-opo Necklace from a fellow LS member (thanks Majestiks) and used a Colossal Axe (Sparks NPC), and Bastok Gate Guard Rank 4 and 5 gear for armor. Sleeping potions, Icarus Wing, Vile Elixir +1 and Vile Elixir, and random food. ''' Remember, Vile Elixirs are instant cast and can be used with a medicated effect - you can only carry one, however, you can have a normal and HQ. For the fight, I slept to 3000% TP, used a yellow curry bun (got some from RoE rewards), ran up and selected Maat, drew weapon and used my job buffs – aggressor, berserk, mighty strikes, ret, and then went into range to hit Maat and start the fight. Used raging rush, Icarus Wing, raging rush again…vile elixir +1 when I hit 50% health – about two hits from Maat. Had the other vile elixir ready to be used but didn't need it. Maat seemed to give in around 25% health. Just thought I’d toss this up there, as the other guides require a lot of gear (it’s very hard to come by now). '''I feel that Opo-opo and Icarus Wing were key to this. '''The two WS from the start were too important, along with being able to heal back up to full with the Vile Elixir +1 - from 50% hp. A Maat Fight Strategy - Great Axe You'll need the Opo-opo Necklace, Sleeping Potion x4, Coeurl Sub, and an Icarus Wing to do this. It would be a good idea to macro your Warrior abilities along with the Icarus Wing as you must do this very smoothly. Once you enter the arena; gear up, equip the Opo-opo Necklace, eat your food, then put yourself to sleep until you have 100% TP. After you have 100% TP you can switch out the Opo-opo Necklace with your regular neck gear. Once you're all ready, head over to Maat and stand right in position. Now, turn on Retaliation, Aggressor, Berserk, Warcry and Mighty Strikes and pull out your weapon. Hit Maat once or twice and then use Raging Rush, immediately use your Icarus Wing and then use Raging Rush again. If you do this correctly, you'll do a Fragmentation Skill Chain for additional damage. Maat won't know what hit him! If it doesn't quite kill Maat, start praying you finish him off fast as he will whip out his big guns right away which could quickly finish you. Edits: Maat has about 3.3k HP. Tried this strategy, ofc forgot warcry. Scored a hit, retaliated Maat's hit, used Raging Rush. . .bang 1746dmg. . .dropping him to 30% HP. . . Maat using 2hr hitting me for ~300ish and getting retaliated again (retaliating hits doing slightly more then normal), next hit turning out to be a double attack finishing the game. . . .3mins 23. . . .2mins sleeping TP, 18secs from first to last swing~~ See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N11JKnalcOQ Macros '''Retaliation /ja "Retaliation" Aggressor /ja "Aggressor" Berserk /ja "Berserk" Warcry /ja "Warcry" Mighty /ja "Mighty Strikes" Icarus /item "Icarus Wing" Rage /ws "Raging Rush" Axe You will need spartan hopolon, blink band, opo-opo necklace, 4 sleep potions, coeurl sub/sole sushi, icarus wing, vile elixir, and 4-5 max-potions. Sleep TP to 100%, equip blink band, use up enchantments on blink band and spartan hopolon. Change neck gear to the WS gear of your choice. Go up to Maat, use Berserk, Aggressor, Warcry, Mighty Strikes, engage, use Rampage, use Wing, Rampage. Maat will use Mighty Strikes, so be ready to pop potions. It should take a few more hits to cause Maat to give up, if not, you should have enough TP for a third Rampage. See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aTY2UTRshU Additional Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ47MJLj5Y4 Galka WAR66 (Axe) Kasper, Cerberus - March 27, 2013 while everyone was crazily searching for a Petrified Log. Okay, I am dealing with merit overload issues and got to level another job to put my merit to and that's why the gears and setup are really sloppy) Here's the setup: * Axe: Fransisca * Shield: Lantern Shield (well, I was leveling RDM and that's what I have in inventory) * No RA No Ammo * Empress Hairpin * Chivalrous Chain * Dodge Earring * Dodge Earring * Scorpion Harness +1 * AF Hands * Rajas Ring * Assailant's Ring * Amemet Mantle +1 * Headlong Belt * AF Legs * AF Feet * Food: Carbonara (because that's what I have on hand :P) * Drink: X-Potion +1 (because I have excess of those and might as well use it) Sheild Skill capped @215. Parrying Capped @ 210, Evasion Capped @ 211. Axe NOT CAPPED @ 223 (that was Lvl65's cap) The Fight: Normal DD Approach. RR Earring, Blink Band, SS Torque, Can't find the Shield on AH. Opo-opo to 100TP. Pop Warcry, Berserk, Retaliation, Mighty Strikes. Started off with a single strike of 147. Rampage did 1190, single strike 115. Popped Icarus Wing, during this time, Maat did his Mighty Strikes. Did another Rampage but unfortunately 443 only and didn't make SC, I was too nervous. Then strikes 121. At this point Warcry wore off. Single strike 130. Then Maat started stripping my blink shadows off while I scored another 123 and 101. Then suddenly, I started missing a lot somehow. A lot = 5 in a row and Maat consecutively missed twice during then too. It felt as if the SE Gods up there want us to stop fighting and start loving each other. Meh! Then my Mighty Strikes wore. Hit 57, then parried away Maat's attack. Miss, then another 55 then my SS wore. Maat's scoring 155, then 211 and I hit him for another 51. Started taking my X-potion +1 and he whopped me for 202 and then hit me with Combo for 579. I landed another 50 & 53 before the X-potion +1 took effect, recovering 160HP :P and the fight is over. Left with 321HP (1601max HP) when Maat fell, meaning if I didn't take the potion, I would have survived anyway. My rotten luck though that I didn't even Retaliate ONCE! * Total Dmg Dealt: 2636 * Total Dmg Recieved: 1151 * Gained 1.1 skills on Axe. * Total 19 Hits (including WS) on Maat with 6 Misses. * Maat hits 10 times, including 3 misses, and 3 blocked by shadows. * Total Fight Time: 6mins 29sec. oddball strategy: Axe+Great Axe self SC Entered, used sleep potions with opo necklace till 75~80'ish tp (going for time record here). Switched to chiv chain used food and sparton hoplon and stoneskin torque and melee'd mat to 100tp. Used Rampage, switched in great axe and mythril grip+1 and full STR gear (vanguard belt > life belt and potent belt) popped icarus wing and Raging Rush. Had the old man survived Raging Rush, that would have triggered Reverberation. Thats right, his HP bar was completely empty. Normally the old man gives up before its empty. I'm lv 69. I tested the weapon change + icarus macro on a pld antica beforehand to be sure it does go fast enough for the SC. I still missed time record by 12 seconds, so if you want time record looks like fragentation is still the way to go. Elvaan Maat lv 66 (Great Axe) Equipment: * Head: Sipahi Turban/Blink Band * Weapon: Colossal Axe * Sub: Pole Grip * Ammo: Bomb Core * Neck: Chivalrous Chain/Opo-opo Necklace * Ear: 1&2: Coral Earring * Body: Haubergeon * Hands: Sipahi Dastana * Ring: 1&2: Sun Ring * Back: Amemet Mantle +1 * Waist: Potent Belt * Legs: Sipahi Zerehs * Feet: Fighter's Calligae Items Used: Sleeping Potion x4, Sole Sushi, Icarus Wing Strategy: Enter and equip Opo-opo Necklace & Blink Band, sleep to 100% TP Use the Blink Band and equip the Chivalrous Chain & Sipahi Turban. Get close enough to Maat so that he is within hitting range (Do not engage yet), use Berserk, Warcry, Aggressor, Retaliation and Mighty Strikes. Engage Maat fast, and use Raging Rush immidietly, spam your Icarus Wing macro and use Raging Rush again, this will make Fragmentation skillchain. By this time Maat should be dead, or very close to it. If he didn't die he will use Mighty Strikes and start hitting you for 300+ dmg, so hope that your Blink absorbs while you finish him off with regular hits. Fight took exactly 5 min with all sleeping and gearing inside. My Raging Rush did 1059 & 1019, Fragmentation only did 75 dmg though. Good luck! ~-~Zanno~-~ Maat V.S Silvanesti When I did this fight I was a lv 66 mithra war. The fight was pretty straight forward. I entered and slept tp to 100% and used my Blink Band. Went in and activated all relevant job abilities including my 2hour, engaged and Rampaged him. Instantly after that I used my tp wing and did a second Rampage. Right after that he 2houred and I popped a few hp potions while building my tp for a final Rampage which finished him off. As far as gear goes I went in wearing a Haubergeon, spike earrings, Chivalrous Chain, woodsman rings, mithra rse feet, Walkure Mask, Amemet Mantle +1, Pallas's Bracelets, Royal Knight's Breeches, Life belt, Bomb Core and a Darksteel Axe. I forgot to take a shield but it didn't affect the outcome. I also ate Sole Sushi for extra accuracy on my Rampages. i m also mithra66, went in with Heavy Darksteel Axe which is a GA with uncapped skill(@ 214)with pole grip. I went in and slept till 100TP and used Blink as well as stoneskin torque... some argue it being worth the 104 dmg but i wanted to be sure nothing goes wrong. I was wearing haubergeon, drone earing, minuet earring, PCC, Sipahi turban and zerehs, Pallas Bracelets, Unyielding and Garrulous Ring, Amemet mantle +1, Potent Belt as well as mithra rse level 29 boots. for food i decided to eat squid sushi. i read the above strat and thought i d do it pretty much the same way but backwards... since maat needs to take some dmg to blow his 2h i d let him have some first before he pulls out the big guns.... its true that after his 2h he hits for 320+ so if u just beat on him for like 3-4 hits before using ure 2h... he ll be already at 85% without being all too dangerous. good thing here is that you can use berserk, retall and aggressor in the beginning... they all last pretty long... much longer then the fight will take and shortly before u decide to get on him seriously u ll just warcry and 2h. with the use of an icarus wing he is done for sure after the 2nd ws. during the fight he was hitting me 3 times and 3 went into shadows... for 70(with SS up), 262 and last one crit for 322 dmg. I was hitting him for 135, 11o, 1o1, 127, 114 then i used warcry and 2h and raging rush for 937, icarus and ws again for 739, another crit for 184 took him out. Good luck. Greetings from Calandra, Odin server. Maat Polearm It probably isn't the first thing that comes to most people's head. That is to use a polearm instead of an axe or great axe, but polearm has something that makes up for it's lack of skill compared to the other weapons. The WS penta thrust is amazing with Mighty Strikes. I have capped Pole skill and 3 merits in it as well though, so that probably helps. Items: Icarus wing ~ Regen drinks or milks ~ Sole sushi ~ Blink band ~ Opo-opo necklace ~ Sleeping potion x4 Gear: Couse ~ Mythril Grip +1 ~ Olibanum Satchet ~ Empress Hairpin ~ PCC(Forgot to put back on and ended up winning with Opo-Opo Necklace still on) ~ Spike Earringx2 ~ Haubergeon ~ Pallas Bracelets ~ Ulthalam's Ring ~ Rajas Ring ~ Amemet Mantle+1 ~ Potent Belt ~ Royal Knight's Breeches ~ Bounding Boots Strategy: Run in and greet him naked. Superstition maybe but can't hurt. I went all the way to him until he talks to you not just entry though. Equip opo neck and weapon/grip. Pop 2 sleep potions while equiping gear and blink band. Pop food + milk to regen hp while sleeping and then use 2 more sleep pots. Use blink band and re-equip neck and head pieces. Engage, but don't attack yet. Use another fresh milk, zerk > aggressor > warcry > mighty strikes. Run up and hit him with a Penta thrust, pop icarus wing, Penta thrust again, and then he should be done, if not then only a hit or 2 should finish him off. WAR Maat at 90 I expected a pretty rough fight because of Mighty Strikes but WAR Maat is actually pretty easy. Put up Retaliation, meleed him until I had enough TP, then let loose with a Raging Rush. He used Mighty Strikes and got off one hit before a Retaliation finished him. Didn't set record, but that's one more Maat down for Maat's Cap. No buffs, food, or meds used. Mifaco 00:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guides